retirement torchwood style
by stardiva
Summary: ok this is a very Au with the gang now living at a Retirement villa... not sure where its gonna go but i hope you will like... please review and enjoy...


66 year old Jack Harkness walked into the small house, he and his husband 62 year old Ianto shared at the GreenWood retirement Lodge. He found Ianto seated on their sofa, reading. Ianto glanced up from his book and smiled warmly.  
"Hi." Jack went over to his husband's side and gently kissed his cheek. "Hi yourself." Ianto slid over as Jack sat down beside his nuzzled Ianto's neck. Ianto smiled as Jack then lay with his head in Ianto's lap and gazed up at Ianto. Jack sighed as his husband ran his fingers through his hair and leaned down to kiss him. Jack moaned as he felt his husband's tongue in his mouth gently probing it.  
They broke the kiss and Jack gazed in to his husband's big doe eyes in contentment. Jack ran his fingers through Ianto's silver grey hair tenderly."MMMMMMM... Been waiting for that all day."

Ianto smiled as he kissed his spouse's forehead, often during the day Ianto would catch Jack looking over at him. Then Jack would blow his husband a kiss and give him mischievous winks. Ianto would smile shyly and tell his husband to behave. This often would get laughs from the other men.

Since moving to the retirement Lodge, the two had become the darlings of the Lodge. The dashing handsome American captain and his equally dashing and charming Welsh husband. Jack spent his days playing cards and exchanging old war stories with some of the men. And Jack being Jack of course also flirted with the nurses and the female residents. Ianto often volunteered at the Lodge's reception desk, sorting out files, and also helping out in the main building where ever he could. Both men were well liked by the staff and other residents.

Ianto noticed Jack suddenly looked distant. He ran his fingers through Jack's slightly graying hair. " Jack? What's wrong?"Jack sighed heavily as a tear formed in his eye. He sat up and looked at Ianto sadly as he continued." Was talking to Alan Ellis today." He was having one of his bad day, kept asking the orderlies when his father was coming to see him. A couple of them started to get really bitchy with him too. So I told them both, politely to fuck off" Ianto rolled his eyes at this. He wasn't surprised at this. His husband was very protective of the elderly gentleman.

Alan was the son of the late John Ellis. John had been a victim of the Rift. John and two others, Diane Holmes and Emma Cowell had been transported through it from 1953 to 21st century London. When John had reconnected with his son, he found a drastic change. Gone was the young son he had left in 1953. John found instead, a frail, empty shell of a man, who suffers from Alzheimer's diease. It had broken his father's heart to see his only son in such a state. John had visited his now elderly son only once. It was more then John's heart could bare to see his only son suffering.

With Jack by his side ( despite Jack's objections), John had taken his own life by inhaling the gas fumes from Ianto's car. Ianto knew it had saddened his husband greatly watching Ellis die. But he also knew it angered he and Ianto decided to become Alan's foster family. Every day they made sure he had clean clothes and was taken care of by the staff.

As the couple sat there, Jack sighed as Ianto put his arm around his husband as Jack spoke. His eyes welled up with tears. " I wish John hadn't killed himself that day in your car. I wish I could have stopped him ... Didn't he know that his son needed him..." Ianto gently began to rub Jack's shoulder. "Jack, in his mind his world was ending. He was hurt and confused. To him suicide was the only option he had." Ianto kissed Jack's cheek tenderly.

Jack sank greatfully into his husband's arms. Ianto nuzzled Jack's neck. Jack smiled at him , Jack then ran his fingers through his husband's soft silver grey hair.

" My silver haired Yani. You are so beautiful. I love you." Ianto smiled as Jack continued "I want to make love to my gorgeous, sexy silver haired welsh fox... " Ianto rose and extended his then proceeded to their bed room. Jack closed and locked the bedroom door.

The couple quickly shed their clothes . Jack placed his husband on the bed among the soft pillows. Ianto lay watching as Jack took a step back and drank in the sight of his Ianto's nude body. Ianto blushed as his husband's eyes darted over him. Ianto's eyes filled with the lust he always felt for his Captain.

" Jack... please,,, " Ianto held out his hand "Please..." Jack took hold of Ianto's hand and lay down beside him and began to kiss and touch his husband's bare body. As he did, Jack murmured breathlessly." Oh Yani, you are as beautiful as the day I married you." Ianto moaned as his husband traced his flesh with the tip of his fingers." Oh Captain, My Captain..."

His husband then captured Ianto's lips in a kiss. Again Jack looked at him, and smiled as he stroked Ianto's cheek tenderly,"I love the fact that I still make you blush my Jones Ianto Jones." Ianto swatted him playfully "OH Fuck off Harkness..."

Jack leaned to whisper breathlessly in his husband's ear playfuly " I'd rather fuck YOU, my darling sliver fox..." Laughing at this Ianto gather his husband in his arms and blissfully they made love and soon fell asleep in one anothers arms.

ok this is a alternate universe with a touch of the ep Out of Time. ... i brought Alan Ellis in cause it always pissed me off that his father John killed himself ... instead of stepping up and being there for his son.. there will be more chaps...

any suggestions.? and ohhh a certain cranky medic will be in here too... and i might try and get the torchwood ladies in here too... just not sure how..


End file.
